


Unexpected But Most Welcome

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caning, Dirty Talk, Dom Neville Longbottom, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Intergluteal Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Work In Progress, light biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to Neville than meets the eye. Draco can't believe his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Challenge. The prompt was _'A Reason to Celebrate'_.
> 
> This is now an on-going drabble series, posting once every weekend. Also available [here on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/26125.html).

As soon as he closed the door, Neville had him up against the wall.

“I want to fuck you, Draco. I want to tie you up, have you at my mercy. Loosen your tight little hole with my tongue, stretch you with my fingers, until you’re begging for my cock. Do you want that?”

“Fucking hell, Neville. I should have asked you out months ago.”

Neville’s hands paused on Draco’s shirt buttons, coming up to firmly cup his jaw. “Speak when you’re spoken to. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Scream as much as you like, though,” he smiled, before capturing Draco’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville's sure touch explored Draco's body too slowly.

As Neville dominated the kiss, Draco’s hands wandered. Before he could get started on Neville’s flies, Neville had Draco's hands pinned to the wall above his head.

He nipped sharply at Draco’s neck before speaking in a low, hungry voice. Something in his tone felt on the verge of dangerous. Draco found it thrilling.

"Now, Draco, I know you're no stranger to this sort of… arrangement. You don't know this side of me. Can you handle the consequences of stepping out of line?"

"Honestly? So far, I love where this is going."


	3. Chapter 3

Neville seemed suitably reassured. One hand still pinned Draco’s wrists above him, the other fumbling awkwardly with Draco’s shirt buttons as Neville sucked and nibbled at his neck. Draco’s hips bucked forward, seeking friction but finding none. Neville gave a reprimanding nip to Draco’s collarbone which caused Draco to gasp and his cock to twitch eagerly. Neville's mouth was on his again; confident and hot and perfect.

"Stay," Neville growled against his lips, giving Draco's wrists a squeeze to clarify the point. Draco gasped as that gorgeously wicked tongue circled a nipple.

"Please," Draco breathed out, "let me suck--AH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's prick throbbed in sympathy with his sore nipple, as he arched eagerly towards Neville’s mouth. Neville let go with his teeth, soothing the abused nub with his tongue.

“You do not have permission to beg.”

Draco lifted his feet as Neville yanked off his shoes and trousers before mouthing at Draco’s hard cock through his underpants. The teasing was certainly pleasant, but it wasn’t enough. If things were going to work with Neville, Draco knew he had to make his needs clear. He threaded his fingers through Neville’s hair.

Neville pulled away and sighed, “This isn’t going to work.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What?” Draco sounded somewhere between disappointed and angry.

“I’m sorry but I’m not interested in training up a sub. I didn’t realise...” Neville said as he stood and leant against the wall beside Draco.

“Hang on,” Draco scowled, “Because I’m not doing as I’m told, you automatically presume I’m clueless?” 

Neville stared at him blankly. Draco couldn’t help but scoff. 

“Merlin’s balls, Neville, I’m baiting you! I’m trying to get you to stop holding back.” Draco pressed himself flush to Neville, whispering in his ear, “I’ll be your good little sub, but only if you give me what I need.”


	6. Chapter 6

Neville’s fingers wound through Draco’s hair before yanking harshly. Draco arched back, the long, pale stretch of his neck exposed, Neville’s eyes scanning him searchingly. His other hand swept across Draco’s chest, sharply pinching a nipple. Draco gasped and whined needily, bringing a wicked smile onto Neville’s face. He pulled Draco closer, angling his head to the side and grazing teeth along Draco’s jaw.

“In that case, you better tell me your safe word,” Neville purred.

Draco shivered with anticipation. “Can we use colours?”

“Why?” Neville sounded genuinely curious.

“Wordless spells. I’d rather you kept my mouth busy,” he smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Neville hummed appreciatively. “That can be arranged… If you’re good for me. You need your wand?”

Draco just nodded.

“Draw it. Then strip.” Neville’s hands fell away and Draco took a step back, doing as he was told. 

Neville’s eyes raked over his naked body hungrily. 

“On your knees, hands behind your back.”

Draco gracefully dropped to the floor. Neville stepped forward, still fully clothed, towering over Draco.

“I’m not going to bind you, not yet. You will keep your hands behind your back, simply because I said so. If not, there will be…” He tilts Draco’s chin up. “Consequences.”


	8. Chapter 8

Neville must have sensed Draco’s excitement because he chuckled darkly.

“Oh, no, not those consequences... I can see now, that’s what you want. What you _crave_. Well, you’ll have to earn that sort of treatment. If you step out of line, however…”

Neville crouched down, roughly grabbing Draco’s chin. He turned Draco’s head away, sucking hard on his neck. Draco groaned.

“If you don’t do _exactly_ as you’re told… I will keep you hard all night. I will use you, see to my own pleasure. You will take it, beg me for more—but I won’t let you come. Understood?”


	9. Chapter 9

The look in Neville’s eye convinced Draco that he really would see that threat through, if he needed to. Draco wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Neville fumbled with his flies. "Let's see what that wicked tongue can do."

He had to pull his trousers down a bit before he could maneuver his hard cock free. Neville was _hung_.

He stepped forward, pointing his cock towards Draco's lips. "Nice and slow, for now. Tease me." Draco tried not to pout. Neville chuckled anyway. "Do as you're told, _then_ I'll give you what you want. I’ve got you, Draco..."


	10. Chapter 10

Draco immediately opened his mouth in invitation. Neville shifted closer, carefully smearing precome from the tip of his prick onto Draco’s lips like gloss. Draco’s tongue darted out eagerly, licking what he could.

“That’s it,” Neville quietly praised, hand in Draco’s hair.

Draco leant forward, nudging Neville’s cock with his nose so that he could lick and suck his way up from the base.

Fingers tightened in Draco’s hair as he teased Neville’s frenulum, flicking his tongue across the delicate skin between teasing sucks.

“Uhh… You’re so good for me, Draco. Just a little more, then I’ll fuck your face.”


	11. Chapter 11

Neville’s words went straight to Draco’s cock. No doubt Neville noticed it twitch at the surge of arousal, as he chuckled and took greater control of Draco by the hair.

“Come on, if that’s what you want. Open up, take me as far as you can.” Neville guided his prick back to Draco’s lips. “Nice and slow. Be my good boy.”

Draco was surprised by how much he wanted that. He had always been the pushy sub, who enjoyed overstepping the boundaries; more so if he wouldn’t get away with it.

But now, he _wanted_ to be good.

For Neville.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco’s lips sealed around the head of Neville’s cock, flicking his tongue across the slit. The groans that the movement elicited sent pleasant shivers down Draco’s spine.

He eagerly sucked Neville down further, savouring the musky taste and soft weight on his tongue. His own straining erection was urging him on, faster, but that wasn’t what Neville wanted.

And what Neville wanted was suddenly the most important thing in the world.

He forced himself to move in long, slow strokes, using his tongue as much as Neville’s girth would allow.

The slight tremble in Neville’s thighs was full of promise.


	13. Chapter 13

Neville’s hand cupped Draco’s jaw, encouraging him to look up, Neville’s cock still hot and heavy in his mouth.

Neville was looking down at him reverently, eyes dark with lust. “Take me deep and show me your colour, Draco. I need to know you can do it.”

Draco tried not to roll his eyes at such a Gryffindor-esque need for reassurance. He took Neville to the back of his throat, holding still for a moment as he sent up a green orb from his wand, still clutched tightly behind his back. He pulled back just enough to breathe.

“Good boy.”


	14. Chapter 14

“If that changes, show me straight away. Don’t wait for me to ask. I will trust you to tell me. Alright?”

Mouth still stretched around Neville’s prick, Draco sent another green orb into the air in affirmation. Neville smiled, almost a smirk.

Both of Neville’s hands took a firm grip on the back of Draco’s head, holding him in place. The first thrusts were slow and tentative, testing his depth.

Neville shuffled his feet, adjusting his hands slightly. Draco took a deep breath through his nose and Neville’s hips jerked forward, sinking his cock to the back of Draco’s throat.


	15. Chapter 15

Neville thrust his cock deeply, cutting off Draco’s air over and over, but never pushing too far. The short breaths between thrusts weren’t enough, though. Draco started to feel lightheaded. It was quite pleasant, actually, combined with the musky smell and silky weight of Neville’s huge prick on his tongue. It was bliss.

Neville started to rock shallowly. Draco sucked in greedy breaths through his nose, suddenly aware of the saliva dribbling down his chin.

He gave in to the shame as Neville’s thrusts deepened once more, fingernails digging into Draco’s scalp.

Draco’s drool dripped onto his own hard cock.


	16. Chapter 16

He wanted to moan as he felt the drip of spit roll down his cock, but the sound was muted before it could begin. He was so hard; he wanted to touch himself, or brace his hands against Neville’s strong thighs, or grab his arse to urge him on. 

His hands stayed clasped behind his back. 

Neville still had one hand in Draco’s hair as he pumped his cock in and out of Draco’s mouth. The other came down to cup his cheek. Draco looked up at him through damp lashes, his eyes watering with the force of Neville’s thrusts.


	17. Chapter 17

Neville was grunting, chest heaving, but his pace faltered as Draco looked up at him. Draco closed his eyes and concentrated, sending a green orb from his wand.

This is what he wanted; to not have to worry about his appearance, his demeanor, his behaviour, for once. To let go and know that he will be taken care of. To know that _he_ is wanted, even when all evidence of wealth and breeding have been stripped away.

He wanted to be used. To please and to satisfy, by being his bare self. It was exhilarating. Intense. Erotic.

It was freedom.


	18. Chapter 18

Neville slowed his pace, thrusting shallowly into Draco’s mouth.

“Fuck, I’m close already. You’re too damn perfect,” Neville panted, his thumb stroking Draco’s cheek. Draco preened at the praise, putting his tongue back to work teasing at the head, eliciting a groan from Neville.

“Draco?” he all but whispered, coaxing Draco to look up into deep blue eyes, “May I come down your throat?”

Draco’s prick twitched at the idea, but it brought a worry with it. What if, once Neville came, that was it?

“Don’t worry, pet,” Neville smiled, “ I’m not done with you, yet… Not in the slightest.”


	19. Chapter 19

Draco vaguely wondered if Neville was a Legilimens, but decided he didn’t really care at that moment. He could worry about that later. At that moment, he focused on producing another green orb, and Neville didn’t hesitate.

He held Draco’s head much more securely this time as he thrust in hard. Draco tried to relax his throat but it was two fast, too deep and he gagged around Neville’s cock. Neville’s hips pumped erratically, dragging Draco onto him painfully by his hair. All Draco could do was to try and stay upright and try to breathe as Neville used him.


	20. Chapter 20

With a long moan, Neville’s hips stuttered and he held Draco still as he came. Draco tried to swallow, but he couldn’t around Neville’s huge cock. He coughed and spluttered, his own moans joining Neville’s as come and saliva trickled down his chin and onto his cock. His jaw ached, his knees ached and his fingers were stiff from gripping his wand so tightly behind his back to ensure he obeyed. 

Strangely, Draco didn’t mind a bit. As he looked up at the wonder and gratitude on Neville’s face, he knew that it would be more than worth his while.


	21. Chapter 21

When Neville pulled out, Draco sagged forward, drawing in desperate breaths and dribbling onto the floor. He didn’t realise that Neville had cast a summoning charm and knelt before him until he felt a large hand push his fringe away and a cool flannel sweep across his forehead. Neville’s brow was creased in concentration as he carefully bathed Draco’s face, rinsing the flannel in a bowl of water at his side.

“That… You were incredible, Draco,” Neville whispered to him, cleaning the spit and come from his chin and neck. “You were so good for me, so eager, so beautiful…”


	22. Chapter 22

Neville dabbed at the wet spots that had dripped onto Draco’s chest and stomach. As he glided the cloth up and down Draco’s legs, working towards his sensitive inner thigh, he avoided touching Draco’s cock.

“Here, drink,” Neville said softly, holding out a glass of water.

He reached out for it, but found his hand sharply slapped away.

Neville tutted, shaking his head but there was still kindness in his eyes. “I did not say you could move your hands.”

Shit. The long game. Usually, once _they_ were satisfied, he could break character. But Neville wasn’t done with him yet.


	23. Chapter 23

Hands clasped behind his back once more, Draco drank greedily and awkwardly until the glass had been drained. Neville dried the spilt water from Draco’s chin.

“Come,” Neville commanded, moving further into the flat.

Draco tried to stand and follow, which wasn’t easy without using his hands. Neville spun around, the slap this time striking him across the face. Draco dropped back to his knees instantly, panic at the possible consequences of yet another slip up warring with the pain in his cheek, scrambling his brain.

“I did _not_ say you could stand.” Neville sounded exasperated, but his eyes twinkled.


	24. Chapter 24

“It looks like you need teaching a lesson after all, Draco.” Neville smirked. Had he _wanted_ him to fail? “On your hands and knees. Come.” He walked through the hallway, Draco crawling quietly behind him, into the sitting room.

“Over the arm,” he directed, nodding towards the sofa.

He scrambled awkwardly up and over the arm, wriggling to get his arse nice and high, cheek pressed against the seat.

“Very nice,” Neville said reverently, running his palm over Draco’s arse. “Now… Stay.”

Neville walked away. A door creaked. Draco’s cock was trapped uncomfortably, yet still he would stay perfectly still.


	25. Chapter 25

Draco listened and waited.

“Now, then.”

Draco couldn’t help but jump. When had Neville come back into the room? He’d been listening so carefully.

“Give me your wand. You can speak your colours whenever you feel the need.” Draco shifted to place his wand into Neville’s outstretched hand. His pulse quickened. “I’m going to leave it right here,” Neville said, waiting until Draco raised his head to look before placing it upon the mantlepiece, only three metres away.

Neville moved behind him again, hand gently tracing the curve of his buttocks.

“It’s time for your spanking, Draco.”

And Draco _moaned._


	26. Chapter 26

“Usually, I would start with my hand. Work my way up to the hardware.” Something thinner than a pencil, longer than a ruler stroked the curve of Draco’s arse. “I think you’d be much happier if we cut the shit and got on with it. Am I right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do you know what I have here, Draco?” The light pressure left his backside. A swift, sharp sound cut through the air, adrenaline spiked, but no blow landed. Again, Neville swiped it through the air, out of Draco’s line of sight.

“A switch, Sir?”

“That’s right, pet. A willow switch.”


	27. Chapter 27

“You must remember to pay attention, Draco, if you want to please me.” Draco could feel Neville’s clothing brush against the his hip, hear his feet shifting as he finds his position. The switch whipped through the air again, sending Draco’s heartbeat racing, a shiver of anticipation running down the back of his neck. Fingers threaded through his hair, tugging harshly as teeth grazed his neck, hot breath against his ear.

“Let’s see if we can drive that message home.” Neville straightened up, planting one hand in the small of Draco’s back. The switch caressed his arse.

Draco braced himself.


	28. Chapter 28

“Be still, use your colours. Be my good boy, Draco, and then,” Neville paused, finger dipping into the crease of Draco’s arse, dragging roughly across his hole. “Then, I’ll eat you out. I’ll tongue your tight little hole until you come.”

Draco moaned his approval, fighting the urge to grind down against the sofa. _Be still. Be good._

Without warning, the first blow landed, then so did the rest. Within seconds, Draco had lost count. It was incessant, short and sharp—not what he had expected. The small bites of the willow quickly built up, cheeks burning, muscles twitching involuntarily.


	29. Chapter 29

Small sounds started to escape Draco’s throat as he struggled to stay in his precarious position, slung over the arm of the sofa. His fingertips dug into the seat cushion, arse clenching, as Neville’s peppering of rapid strikes wandered lower. The anticipation of pain and pleasure fought with each other as Draco tried to drown them out, to concentrate on keeping still. He wanted that switch in just the right place—low on his arse, across the middle—the place that he knew would send pleasurable shocks straight to his cock. He arched and moaned as Neville hit the spot.


	30. Chapter 30

Neville didn’t linger in one place for long. Draco let out a pained cry as Neville struck the crease where thighs meet buttocks, but then he was back in the pleasurable zone again. Draco unconsciously pressed back towards him, despite the sting, despite the unpredictability of Neville’s progress as he sought to paint Draco’s entire backside crimson.

Then, it stopped. Draco was still moaning, chest heaving, arse burning, cock throbbing. He could hear Neville’s ragged breathing, feel rough hands massaging hot flesh.

“Colour,” Neville rasped out.

“Green,” Draco whined back, without hesitation.

“Good, you wear red so well,” he chuckled.


	31. Chapter 31

Draco didn’t have time to register the swish of the willow before the harsh blow connected. He let out a pained cry, jerking instinctively away from the strike before righting himself.

“Tell me what you want, Draco.”

“This, Sir,” Draco panted out the usual reply, “To be at your mer—Ah!”

“Not good enough.”

As Neville struck him a third time, Draco tried to think beyond the searing pain in his arse, tried to ignore the welts that were no doubt forming across his arse.

“I—AH! Want to come, Sir,” he choked out on another blow.

“Then start begging.”


	32. Chapter 32

Draco didn’t need asking twice; begging he could do. Whiny and demanding were two of his most prominent traits and, as much as he’d learnt when to reign them in, he had learnt to embrace them.

“Please, Sir, I’ve learnt my lesson. I’ll pay attention, I’ll carry on being your good boy, just please let me come—AHhhh!” The strike made Draco’s whole body shudder, over-sensitized. He remembered Neville’s promise from earlier. “Please, fuck me with your tongue.” Draco’s mouth was dry, his cock pulsing at the very thought of it. “My tight little hole is hungry for you, Sir.”


	33. Chapter 33

“You make a rather persuasive argument.” Neville leant down, speaking close to his ear as he gently swept Draco’s damp hair from his forehead. He felt the cool wood of Neville’s wand against his hip. “May I?” Draco let out a small moan, nodding emphatically and felt the cool tingle of a thorough and rather invasive cleaning charm. Neville gave a small, contented hum and Draco felt soft lips press a lingering kiss to his shoulder blade before Neville moved away again.

“Best make yourself comfy, Draco. This arse deserves to be worshipped, and I intend to enjoy every minute.”


	34. Chapter 34

Draco hissed as rough hands explored his sore arse, parting and squeezing the cheeks. He could feel Neville’s breath ghosting against his skin and the promise of it was thrilling. A wet tongue lapped at the welts, gradually getting closer and closer to Draco’s cleft before skipping over to the other cheek. Draco whined in frustration and discomfort as he tried not to writhe off the sofa. His breath hitched as Neville spread his cheeks.

 

“Beautiful,” he heard Neville say, before a puff of cool air met his hole. Draco gasped. He wondered if death by anticipation was actually possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
